Slip Up
by Riko-San
Summary: Loki didn't think to tell his significant other that he had faked his death. Unfortunately for him, now she knows. Oneshot taking place During Thor: Ragnarok- No Spoilers for Infinity War. Loki x OC


_**Hello. This is just a oneshot I've been mulling about in my head since seeing Thor: Ragnarok. I might expand on it if I see the need to.**_

 _ **Feel free to leave a review!**_

No one ever rang the doorbell.

Much to Wong's dismay. Luckily, they hardly ever had visitors at the New York Sanctum, unless it was on official business. Usually other sorcerers or heroes, people who actually knew what secrets lie in the sanctum. That's why Wong was confused when he heard the doorbell ring once, twice, and then three times in the timespan of four seconds.

With his slingring ready, Wong approached the double glass doors and opened the left door just a little, enough to see who had interrupted the old building's quiet peace.

It was a young woman, tall, with dark auburn hair that curled halfway down her arm. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt under a black quarter-sleeved leather jacket, dark jeans, and boots. Bright green eyes, so bright they almost seemed surreal, blinked back at him, and a long slender finger was poised at the doorbell button.

"Can I help you?" Wong asked, his voice gruff. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but damn, she had rang the doorbell three times already.

The woman seemed to be taken aback. She glanced around, eyes flickering quickly about, before settling on Wong. "Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Stephen Strange. We spoke on the phone?"

Wong opened his mouth to object- Stephen hadn't mentioned anything about having someone over -but he stopped when he spotted something strange. The woman had moved her arm to rub the back of her wrist, and he caught a glimpse of a tattoo there, on the underside of her forearm. Wong recognized it, though he hadn't seen it in a very, very long time. It was a simple thing, really, an outline of Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, and it's constellation, Canis Major. To an ordinary person, it was just a cute tattoo, but to Wong, it was a sign.

He opened the door and stepped to the side, bowing slightly. "Of course," He said, dropping the harsh tone, "Apologies, Miss...?"

"Lila. Lila Crossway," Lila smiled and stepped inside. She reached out her hand, "You are?"

"Wong," Was his simple reply.

As he led her up the front staircase and to the left, Wong couldn't help but wonder what a being like her was doing in a place like the Sanctum. It was unusual, to say the least- normally her kind were quite capable of dealing with their own problems.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here," Lila spoke up suddenly. She was rubbing her tattoo subconsciously, a nervous habit she had picked up some time ago.

Wong was surprised, though his response was quick. "Not at all. The Sanctum holds answers for all questions. Though, it may be an answer you don't like."

He watched from the corner of her eye as she winced. "That's what I'm afraid of," She said quietly.

The two were silent the rest of the way, until they got to the Rotunda of Gateways. Stephen stood there, hands clasped behind his back, staring out the door leading to an icy tundra. Wong cleared his throat and Stephen turned, the Cloak of Levitation instantly attaching itself to his shoulders. Stephen smiled when he saw Lila, nodding to her.

"Ah! I wasn't expecting you so soon, Miss Crossway," Stephen said, relaxed, but alert. He was well aware of the powerful being in front of him, and the damage she could do if angered.

Lila's smile was relieved and warm. "I'm sorry for the late notice, but I was in town and decided to drop by."

Wong bowed to her once more before walking back down the hallway. Lila reached out to shake Stephen's hand. Her grip was strong, confident. It surprised him.

"I must say, it's an honor to be in the presence of a Phoenix." Stephen said once she released his hand. "I'm very flattered you think I can help you."

"Yes, well, I think my problem can only be solved by the Sorcerer Supreme." Her bold statement made Stephen frown. Over the phone, Lila was not very specific about the nature of her...problem. Instead, she had insisted that it was urgent and required acute attention.

Stephen lead Lila back down the hallway.

"You're much different than the other Masters I've met," Lila commented, "and I've met quite a few in my time."

Stephen scoffed quietly, "Well, I doubt any of the ones you've met had a P.H.D."

Lila could never understand humans, even exceptionally powerful ones like the sorcerer walking next to her. He was arrogant, that she could immediantly tell. His hubris was evident in the way he walked, spoke, even in his facial reactions. However, she liked him well enough. His arrogance reminded her of someone...

"Dr. Strange..." Lila began, but Stephen stopped her.

"Please, call me Stephen."

"...Stephen. Something happened some time ago...and some one I loved very dearly was killed," Lila was choosing her words carefully. Looking up at Stephen, she saw his face contort in a confused look.

"You're a Phoenix, if anything you could have..." His voice trailed off as he realized what exactly she meant. The doctor stared at her, bewildered. "You couldn't bring them back, could you?"

Tears pricked at her eyes and Lila wiped them away hastily. It was so silly, really, for her to be so emotional. She blamed it on her interactions with the Avengers. Lila exhaled slowly. She grabbed Stephen's arm, slowlying them to a stop in the hallway.

"Stephen," She said, voice low and defeated, "In all my years, I have _never_ failed to bring someone back. I need to know why my power has abandoned me."

Stephen was quiet for a moment, thinking. Lila blinked and suddenly they were in the library. The quick transition made her gasp, her hands clutching at Stephen's arm.

Stephen was looking for a book. Not just any book, but one on Phoenixes. He cleared his throat as he found it, a forest green book about as thick as his thumb nestled between two red books. As far as he understood, Phoenixes were quite rare, as one was only born during the death of one star every four thousand years. They were mostly known for their incredibly long lifespan and ability to give life, as well as other abilities. However, Phoenixes didn't live forever, and the decrease of their power was a sign that their final life cycle was coming to an end.

Stephen walked over to Lila, flipping slowly through the book. "Forgive me for asking, but...exactly how old are you?"

"Seven million sixty-two thousand six hundred and forty-three," Lila said without missing a beat. "What does that have to do with it?"

Stephen shook his head; she was much too young- only in her fourth life cycle. "Have you noticed any fatigue, or a decrease in your powers?"

Lila puffed out her cheeks, shaking her head. "No. I feel fine," she said, shrugging.

Stephen abruptly closed the book, placing it back on the shelf before walking over to Lila. Lila blinked and once again she found herself in some other part of the Sanctuary. This time it was a small room, with a desk and a chair in the corner. There were some books on the shelf next to the window, but they didn't look interesting.

Stephen flashed a small flash light into her eyes, making her flinch. "Sorry," He muttered, "Hold still."

Lila did as she was told, standing quietly as he inspected her eyes, ears, and throat. It took her a moment, but she remembered that he was a doctor as well as a sorcerer. Perhaps her trouble was something physical? Lila dismissed the thought. Her body regenerated on its own- there had never been a need for a doctor.

"Who exactly were you trying to revive?" Stephen asked, suddenly.

Lila bit the inside of her cheek. There seemed no harm in tellling, but still...

"A friend," she said instead, "He was hurt pretty bad."

"Was he human? Sometimes different races can take more energy to revive."

"No, he wasn't human. Technically, he was a Frost Giant-" Lila shut her mouth as Stephen squinted his eyes at her.

"A Frost Giant? How-" he was interrupted by the sizzling of a portal as it opened. On the other side of the portal was the Sanctum foyer, and an alarmed-looking Wong.

"Stephen," he said urgently, "something just appearred on Earth from space. It looks like its someone from the list."

Stephen's frown deepened and he stepped away from Lila. There was a shift in atmostsphere, from relaxed to tense, and Lila felt her chest tighten. Here? Of all times.

"Is there anything I can help with?" she spoke up, watching Stephen walk toward the portal. Lila subconsciously took a step forward.

"That's alright, we can handle it. Just stay here for now." Stephen said, walking through. The portal snapped shut, leaving Lila alone in the small room.

She huffed a little, crossing her arms. She rubbed her tattoo. It brought little comfort, but she did it anyway.

How long had it been? Three, four years? She sometime had trouble keeping up with it. Time moved so slow for her, she often forgot to count the months as they rolled by. Before she had met the Avengers, her life had been nothing but watching as Humans went on with their mindless little lives. Then the Battle of New York devasted the world, and it was up to Lila to help pick up the peices.

She met Steve Rodgers, and soon afer the rest of his little dandy crew. As a Phoenix, and the only one in the Milky Way, Lila was quickly offered a position with the Avengers, but politely declined. Try as they might, Lila refused to get too close to them. Humans had such fragile lives.

It was there, at the Avengers Tower, that she met him. The second son of Odin, the God of Mischief. Loki. She had paid no mind to him, as he posed no threat to her, and it wasn't until _after_ he had tried- and failed -to kill her that he caught her interest.

Lila moved to sit down at the table, lost in her memories.

Loki was such a spitfire. He was calm and collected, yes, but his quiet demeanor bellied a craving for power and darkness that she had yet to have seen in anyone else.

There was something else there, though, something that melted Lila's carefully crafted amor. Loki had a tenderness about him, under his sharp exterior. He was a passionate man, more so than his shallow persona let on. He loved his mother, Frigga, and deep, deep down, so far down that Lila had to search his mind to find it, he loved his father and brother, too. It was the most polarizing personality she had seen, for one to be so selfish and yet so selfless.

A common saying among humans is that one remembers the fight, but forgets the pain. However Lila could still remember his clammy skin as she cradled his head in her lap, the feel of hot tears searing her face, how her hands had trembled as they tried vainly to heal his broken body. She remembered him telling her that it was alright, that he wasn't afraid of death. That it was okay for her to move on.

Lila didn't realize she was crying until tears dropped into her tightly clasped hands. Inhaling sharply, she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She was once indifferent to the lives of the people she watched over, carefully maintaining her emotions to keep from hurting herself. Emotions were fickle things, things she wasn't comfortable with.

Something out the window brought her from her thoughts. Frowning, Lila stood and went to the window sill, peering out at the street below.

There was a man there, tall with broad shoulders and long blond hair. Though he wore brown leather jacket and jeans, Lila instantly recognized him- it was Thor. What would Thor be doing on Earth? She hadn't seen him in years, since he left for Asgard.

If Thor was coming to the Sanctum, something must have happened to Asgard.

Lila made her way out the door and through the halls of the Sanctum. It took her almost an hour to sort through the maze like building, but after taking several wrong turns she found herself back at the top of the stairs to the front foyer.

There was no one there. Lila walked down the stairs, looking around warily. No sign of anyone. She rubbed her tattoo. Maybe the guy just _looked_ like Thor. Just as she was about to turn and walk back up, Stephen appeared out of nowhere, a spell crackling between his fingertips.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Thor appeared out of nowhere. He collasped onto the stairs behind her and rolled down, taking out Lila's legs in the process. She barely uttered a ' _Shit_ as her legs were swept out from under her. The two tumbled down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a loud thump and a hiss of pain.

Stephen looked down, arching an eyebrow at the tangled mess of limbs. Lila grunted as she shoved Thor's leg off of her and untangled her arm from behind his head.

"Lila? What are you doing here?" Thor asked, shocked. He brushed off his jacket as he stood, then reached out to help her up.

Lila took his hand and climbed to her feet. "I came looking for help...What are _you_ doing here?"

"My father is missing. Banished-"

"How was he banished?" Lila asked, confused. There was no one to banish him, after all.

Thor seemed hesitant. He wait a moment, opening his mouth and closing it, before he finally spoke again. "You don't know?" Lila shook her head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Lila, there's something you should know-"

"Hate to interrupt," Stephen spoke up suddenly. He had opened a portal leading to a grassy field. Lila recognized it as Norway. Stephen gestured to the portal with a gloved hand. "Your father waits."

Thor nodded and took a step forward before Stephen stopped him once again. "Oh, don't forget your umbrella."

"Ah, right. Thank you," Thor said. He held out his hand toward the stairs. Lila tilted her head, listening carefully. Was that...glass breaking? It was accompanied by crashing sounds and metalic clanking. She jumped back as a blue umbrella shot down the stairs and into Thor's open hand.

"I should probably take my brother as well," Thor commented casually.

Lila's eyebrows shot up. "Pardon?" She looked at Thor, narrowing her eyes, "Did you just say-"

"Hmm? Oh, right," Stephen moved his hands in a circling manner, summoning a portal just above them.

The portal seemed to lead to a vast purple nothingness. A scream emitted from the endless maw, growing louder as the person responsible for it fell closer.

Lila felt her face heat up. "Thor, if that's who I think it is," She snapped angerily, "Ooh, it better not be!"

As if whatever higher power heard her threat, a man fell from the portal, his scream cut off abruptly as he hit the floor just in front of Lila. He huffed, flipping his dark, shoulder-length hair from his face.

"I have been falling," Loki exclaimed, furious, "for _thirty minutes!"_ Loki. As in Loki Laufeyson. Also known as the God of Mischief, the man Lila had been mourning for three years. Was lying face down on the floor, spitting out profanity as he struggled to his feet. Remarkably alive and well.

Lila clicked her tongue and put her hands on her hips. Her fingers tapped impatiently.

Loki wasn't facing her. He seemed to be too busy threatening the sorcerer to notice her presence. Warmth formed in her belly, spreading to her hands and face. Lila could feel the heat from her hands, which were starting to glow an angry red color.

Thor cleared his throat loudly, drawing Loki's attention. The dark haired Asgardian raised an eyebrow at his brother, who was jerking his head to the side in a vain attempt to get Loki to look behind him.

"What, are you having a seizure?" He snapped.

" _You son of a bitch,"_ Lila hissed.

Loki froze, shoulders haunched, like a child caught in the sweets jar. Stephen bit the inside of his cheek, realizing the solution to Lila's problem. It wasn't that her powers weren't working. She couldn't revive him because he was never dead. Thor was watching the two carefully, and though he was ready to pin down his Phoenix friend if needed, a part of him wanted to watch her smack the shit out of him.

Smoothly, Loki spun on one heel, a charming smile spread upon his face. He regarded Lila with open arms. "Liliana!" He said lightly, "My, how I've missed you, Little Bird!"

" _Don't_ you 'Little Bird' me, you sick asshole!" Lila exclaimed. "I swear, I'm gonna kill you-"

"Alright that's enough!" Stephen quickly gestured at the portal, sending it flying towards Thor, Lila, and Loki. The portal encompassed them, disapearing into golden particles as the trio landed in the destination.

The Sanctum was quiet again after that. Wong walked down the stairs with a broom and a bag that clinked like glass when he moved.

"Finally, they're gone," Wong exhaled, setting the bag down.

Stephen shook his head, amused by the situation. A smile played at his lips, making Wong glance at him.

"What?" Wong asked.

"That poor guy," Stephen anwsered, taking off his gloves, "has no idea what he's got himself into."


End file.
